A digital camera, being small in volume and capable of storing a great number of images, is greatly preferred to and appreciated by the user, and thus becomes a popular demand in the market trench. No film roll is needed to take picture of views and persons, and therefore there is no problem of rinsing and developing the negative film.
Referring to FIG. 1, a digital camera (not shown) generally includes a card reading mechanism 10 and a card ejecting mechanism 16. The card ejecting mechanism 16 is electrically connected to the card reading mechanism 10 via an electrical connector 24, and includes a card retainer 18, a push member 20, and an ejector rod 22.
As illustrated, the card retainer 18 defines a card opening 12 via which a card 14, such as a memory card, a multimedia card, a smart media card, and a compact flash card, is inserted so as to be electrically communicated with the card reading mechanism 10 for reading and converting the stored images therein into pictures or photos via a computer, and via which the card 14 is ejected. The push member 20 is disposed at one side of the card retainer 18, and is movable reciprocally relative to the card retainer 18. The ejector rod 22 is pivoted on the card retainer 18 via a fulcrum 26 opposite to the card opening 12, and has a first end pivoted to the push member 20, and a second end serving as an ejecting end 28 in such a manner that movement of the push member 20 to an ejection position causes the ejecting end 28 of the ejector rod 22 to released the card 14 from the card retainer 18.
The releasing force of the card 14 is relatively great. If the user does not put his hand near the card opening 12 during the releasing operation, the card 14 may fall onto and collide against the ground, thereby damaging the card 14.